


(Un)Lucky Lulia.

by Ether Vibes (Vriskaserbet)



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Ether%20Vibes
Summary: Rain during the time she was supposed to get her hair done? On the day of her first real date with Jerafina? Lulia just knew her unlucky streak had returned and had waited for this perfect moment to strike her down.





	(Un)Lucky Lulia.

Lulia Fame knew for a fact that the whole concept of “good luck” and “bad luck” was nothing more than unscientific nonsense. If anything, her previous streak of “bad luck” was just her intense anxiety spiraling out of control, making everything seem worse than it actually was or finding fault in every little thing. Ever since Flower Kid helped her out, she had dedicated herself to returning to her previous dreams of stardom and found that in a new mindset; she was going farther than before.

Today, however, she was certain that bad luck existed. 

It began quietly, so small she didn’t even think of it. She woke up without the usual shrill buzz of her alarm, that had her slightly wary. She checked it, finding that it was unplugged from the wall. She eyed her pet cat, prone to bouncing off the walls while she slept, and was certain he was responsible. When she plugged it in, she wasn’t late for her hair appointment… but she didn’t have enough time to do her usual morning routine. 

She hurried to the bathroom anyways. She had a quick shower, skipping her typical hair routine to simply getting it brushed and presentable. She usually spent quite some time on the makeup, but kept it light to save on time. After getting dressed into a casual dress with flats, she went to her kitchen.

There, she found another small sign. The milk in the fridge smelled slightly spoiled, forcing her to empty it down the drain and cross off cereal for breakfast. She found there wasn’t enough cheese for a sandwich and she had forgotten to buy eggs, limiting her possibilities more and more. In the end, she spread jelly on a piece of toast.

The next sign was bigger, one she couldn’t just ignore. She turned on the television while she sat down to eat. The weather channel predicted a high chance of rain, lasting through the morning and afternoon. She frowned, biting into her toast.

Rain during the time she was supposed to get her hair done? On the day of her first real date with Jerafina? Lulia just knew her unlucky streak had returned and had waited for this perfect moment to strike her down. 

She accidentally bit the inside of her lip rather hard, causing her to drop her toast on the ground and curse out in pain. She sat there and let out a heavy sigh. It was going to be a very, VERY long day.

* * *

At the hair salon, she couldn’t help but keep her eyes fixated on the store windows, seeing for any positive change outside. While no rain or drizzle showed up yet, the sky was clearly an ugly shade of gray, thick clouds forming and blocking out the sun. She could just sense it, it was going to rain soon.

Maria, her usual hair stylist, got her back to reality by tapping the small black comb to the side of her head. “You alright there, Lulia? Don’t make me spray this into your eyes.”

“Oh!” Lulia closed her eyes, laughing slightly. “I-I’m sorry, I’m just a bit nervous for my date.” Maria hummed in her usual way, spraying the product into her hair.

“Aww, aren’t you a young girl in love! You two going to the local malt shop and sharing a shake?”

“Oh, shush. That’s more of your time period.” Maria faked an offended gasp, the two of them laughing over how over the top it was.

“Well,” Maria began braiding her hair. “I think there’s no reason to be worried. You two are already friends, isn’t that right? You two met at that little health resort in the mountains, right?”

“Yes, we did. We’ve been close friends since then, but still. This is a date, not a hangout. Plus… I tend to be unlucky.” Lulia sighed. 

“Oh, don’t go saying that stuff again. When you started saying that last time, I didn’t see you for months! Well, at least that Habitat thing got you all fixed up for the most part.” For a moment, Lulia wondered if she should confess she spent most of that time crying on the stairs. 

“Well, I try NOT to think like that anymore; but some days it feels like my mind just gets stuck on a loop. Plus, I really am having bad luck today! I woke up late so I had to rush my usual schedule, I bit the inside of my lip, I dropped my food, then I couldn’t find my estrogen so I wasted so much time looking for it that I was almost late here! Not to mention, it’s going to rain soon!"

“Nonsense, that’s all just coincidences! I’m sure it won’t rain soon-”

Just then, a drizzle began to form. Quickly, it turned into outright rain, the noise quite audible.

“Ah ... okay, okay, I was wrong on the rain.” Lulia cringed.

“Look, I’m almost done with your hair. You brought your umbrella with you, yes?”

“I did.”

“Then all you have to worry about is getting to your car! I’m sure everything else was just… a few blunders here and there. You can open your eyes now dearie, I’m done.”

Lulia opened her eyes, immediately captivated by her new look. Her long hair had been pulled back and styled into a braided crown, with plenty of product to keep her usual wispy hair strands in place. 

“This will help you wow her. Then I can do your hair at the wedding!” Maria laughed at Lulia’s intense blush, that even tinted her ears. Lulia groaned, taking her umbrella into hand.

* * *

In the end, Maria was right. After paying, she managed to get to her car without her hairstyle getting wet and ruined. 

Despite that bit of luck, she now found herself barely making it to her garage, her car tire quickly losing its pressure.

“Shit, shit, shit!” she cursed to herself, getting out of the car once it was safely inside. She got on her knees, inspecting the tire. The tire was already badly deflated, looking like a melted ice cream cone. It was clearly pierced with some sort of needle or spike left on the road. Lulia groaned, lightly placing her head on the car door. This would surely put a dent in her savings.

While deciding she would call a repairman tomorrow, she still needed a ride to the restaurant. Of course, there weren’t any taxis in her small town. Thankfully, she had a large number of friends who all lived nearby. She went back into her house, to the house phone she kept by the couch. She sat down, typed in Mirphy’s number and hooked a finger around the cord. 

After a few moments of ringing, Mirphy picked it up.

“Mirphy! How are you?”

“Oh, good! I’m about to head out for a photoshoot, so I can’t talk for too long.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine! But why did you call me? Aww, did you want love advice from me?” 

“No, I need a ride to the restaurant. My car just broke down.”

“Crikey, that’s some bad luck you got there.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Well, maybe it’s on my way. Where are you taking her to? To the cafe, one of the two Mcdonalds or that little pizza shop.”

“Actually, I’m taking her to Olive Garden.”

Mirphy gasped. “Olive Garden!? Hang on, you didn’t tell me about this! How did you even get a seat, they’re the fanciest place in town!”

“Jerafina deserves the fanciest place in town, so I got it. I have my ways. Anyways, you think you can take me there?”

“Mmm… no, I don’t think it’ll work out. Sorry.”

“It’s okay! I’ll catch up with you later, good luck!”

“Same to you!”

Her cat jumped onto her lap, that she pet while in thought. She considered the mental list in her head, recalling Tiff was out of town for her concert tour. Oh, wasn’t Randy at that weird pickle convention? While she was friends with all of the kids, especially little Tim Tam, she wasn’t sure if any of the parents knew her enough where asking for a favor didn’t feel awkward. 

She went to the next best candidate. “Hey, Marv, are you-”

“BJRBGJKJGBHKJWHEHJEJGH?” Lulia blinked, unable to understand what he just said. The background had a strange noise to it, like some sort of noise filter was blocking out his words.

“...What?”

“SBSMBDBEFBJFRGHGJH!” His words were so muffled, like he was underwater— oh shit, was he underwater?

“Go up! Surface! I can’t understand you!” There was a loud splash, the phone rustling as Marv moved.

“Sorry there! Anyways young missy, what has you calling me? You need a fish? I can get you a fish!”

“No, no, is there any chance you can pick me up? My car broke down and I need to get to Olive Garden.”

“Olive Garden?! Wow, you really are a real star! But, I’m fishing out by the mountains. I’m guessing you can’t wait for me to get all the way back in town?” She checked the time. While not dangerously close to her time limit, it was steadily approaching.

“No, I can’t. Thank you anyways.”

“No problem! I’ll send you a fish soon.” With that, he jumped back into the water, leaving Lulia to hangup. She felt her bad luck weighing her down, leaving a pit in her stomach.

She continued calling: Habit and Kamal were taking Putuina to the movies. Trencil didn’t respond, probably busy with his flowers or with Nat. Parsley was at his office, stuck with paperwork. Dallas with busy with painting art commissions. Borbra was babysitting her nephews. Gillis didn’t know how to drive and Jimothan was taking a “self-care” day after nearly pulling his back. Questionette and Wallus, she already knew they didn’t have cars and didn’t bother calling them.

That left… Ronbo. Lulia felt an absolute dread coming over her.

It wasn’t like she didn’t like Ronbo, not at all: Ronbo and her were great friends, they used to cry together all the time! He went to her performances to cheer her on, even helping her get a big gig at the circus. In return, she was his gossiping and “salt” buddy, the two of them talking about everything whenever they got coffee.

But. Ronbo owned a clown car. It wasn’t any cheapo clown car, some sort of normal car just painted in rainbow colors. No, it was the real deal. It had a giant clown nose in front, laughably small, there was an afro glued on top and it played a loud circus jingle wherever it went. Oh, if she went to Olive Garden with THAT? Surely, she would be the laugh of town. 

Before she could worry too much, picture people staring straight at her; Jerafina came to her mind. The very thought of her relaxed her racing thoughts. Jerafina’s cute little smile, her beautiful voice, her soft and poofy hair that smelled of lavender, the way she cackled like a witch whenever anything made her laugh and the way her long arms felt around her waist…

A fire lit herself in her soul. She could arrive to Olive Garden on a tricycle and she wouldn’t care, as long as she could spend a wonderful date with Jerafina! Determined, she quickly punched in his number.

“Lulia? What’s you doin’ calling me for?”

“Ronbo, can I ask you for a HUGE favor? My car broke down and I REALLY need someone to drive me to Olive Garden, I have a reservation there for my date with Jerafina.”

“Oh-ho-ho! Taking her out to town, aren’t you? Aww… sweet love, how it blesses my heart. Hnk. I’ll be right there.” 

Lulia smiled, though gave herself no time to relax. She hurried to her room, ready to put on her proper date outfit.

* * *

In the end, it was slightly embarrassing to be dropped off in a clown car. But by god, with her stunning hair, her makeup perfectly applied, a black dress that hugged her curves and a pair of heels only real stars could walk in, she passed everyone by with a confident stride.

Her confidence waned slightly after Jerafina was fifteen minutes late to their date. She sat there, alone at her table, trying not to look around too much. She would let everyone know she was getting antsy, let them in that she might’ve been ditched. Jerafina would never, though it wasn’t too out of character for her to be fashionably late.

Right as the twenty minute mark was about to hit, Jerafina finally showed up. Lulia waved, so she could find her; though paused once she saw her condition. Jerafina was a mess, her face and clothes covered with dirt, sticks and leaves in her hair, her skirt slightly ripped at the end, her right foot missing a heel and her glasses were all crooked. 

Jerafina caught her gaze, quickly running to her table. She sat down with a loud groan, uncaring at how the other customers were staring at her.

“I’m sooooo sorryyy I’m late :-(!! Like, I’m totally unluckyyyy… I woke up sooo late, I couldn’t finddd my lipstick anywhereee, I tried taking a walkkkkk to calm myyy nerves but I got caught in the rain, a squirrel stole my glassesss so I had to chase after her, I got lost in the forest and I had to run alllll the way here!! Geez, I know I look like a totallll mess but I really, REALLY wanted to have a nice date with you. I’m sorry if I’m totally ruining this-”

Lulia reached her hand out, grabbing Jerafina’s and gave it a comfortable squeeze. “No, no, you aren’t! I’m… I’m already having an amazing time. If it helps… you look beautiful, no matter what.”

Jerafina giggled, a shy blush on her cheeks. “Aw, you’re just sayinggg that.”

“I mean it, gorgeous.” She gave a kiss to Jerafina’s hand, Jerafina giggling even more.

“Okaaaaay, this is gonna be a great date already, you little casanova. Let’s order some… spaghetti ;-)”

Lulia still didn’t know what the hell that meant, but they went to their menus anyways and continued onwards.

* * *

The date was amazing, even if they stuffed themselves a bit too much with the bread sticks. Ronbo picked them up and was driving Jerafina home, who seemed quite amused with both the car and the fact Lulia chose such a “romantic” car for their date. Mmhm. The jokes kept coming. She wasn’t going to live it down, but Lulia was ready to deal with it.

Before long, Ronbo was outside Jerafina’s house. Ronbo stayed in the car, Lulia walking Jerafina to the door.

“I had a great time tonight.” Lulia said.

“Me tooo. You suuure know how to treat a gal… hope our next date will be totalllly rad. I call making the plans.”

“A second date?” Lulia blinked in disbelief. “Really?”

“Of course! I reallllly like youuuu.” Lulia ignored the way her heart raced.

“That’s great. I’ll see you then.” They paused at her door. Finally, Jerafina got on her tip-toes and placed a kiss onto Lulia’s cheek— leaving a purple lipstick mark there. 

“Seee you thennn, cutie!” She opened her door and closed it, leaving Lulia flustered at her doorstep for a few seconds. Finally, giddy and giggling like a schoolgirl, she turned around and hurried back to Ronbo’s car. He noticed the mark on her cheek immediately once she got into the front seat and let out a pleased laugh.

“So, everything went well?” He asked. Lulia looked out the window, a fond smile on her face. 

“I’m the luckiest gal in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> LOL.... Love Our Lesbians.
> 
> I noticed a lot of people talking about wanting Lulia/Jerafina fics in the tag lately and my sapphic ass agreed and got to work. Hopefully more people will post their fics with these two in the future, they're really cute together. I'm personally going to write some more in the future! I really like the popular headcanon that they adopt Trevor, so I might write something like that. Found family just owns my ass.
> 
> By the way, I'll be cross-posting this on my tumblr which is @ethervibes. I post all my stories and art there, plus I reblog S4M content and make HCs/shitposts. Feel free to send me asks about this ship or whatever you want!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a kudo/bookmark/comment if you enjoyed this, that means the world to me. Have a great day/night! :-)


End file.
